Cecil Aijima
|color = #9CC813 |font-color = white |kanji name = 愛島セシル（あいじま せしる） |romaji name = Aijima Seshiru |birthday = October 31 |height = 177 cm |weight = 58 kg |gender = Male |horoscope = Scorpio |relatives = Aijima Kotomi (mentioned, game), mother |specialty = flute |original = playable (secret character) |fandisk = Amazing Aria, playable |music = playable |debut = playable |allstar = playable |music2 = unreleased |units = With Camus With Kurosaki Ranmaru |seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海浩輔)}} Aijima Cecil (愛島セシル) is a character in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series. He is voiced by Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海浩輔). Appearance He has dark brown hair and has brownish skin color. In the game and anime, he has green eyes. He also wears a Saotome Academy uniform and a royal prince attire. He is a black cat when he was cursed. He also has a purple tattoo upper right chest. Personality Game Profile He is a nice and very caring person showing care for Nanami Haruka when she is troubled about her feelings. He is very interested about the Japanese culture as said by the game. History The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Nanami Haruka is taking care of, she named it Kuppuru (Meaning black and fluffy). In the second season of the anime, he will join Starish in order to be close with Haruka. His mentor is Camus. Even though Camus hates him, he still respects him. In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. Plot Game The Story The tan-skinned half who resembles an Arabian prince. His age is unknown. Full of mysteries, but there’s a hint of sadness in his beautiful singing voice. Often leaves enigmatic words for Haruka before disappearing. In the other routes he appears to give her some advice. April Haruka helped a cat to get down from a tree on her way to school. She later found the same cat in the school garden. It was raining and she took it back to her room. Her partner and roommate, Tomochika, agreed to keep the cat as long as they keep it hidden from the teachers. They named the cat Kuppul / クップル. However, Tomochika had to leave the school due to her family conditions. So now Haruka is alone without a roommate nor a partner. One day when she was playing with Kuppul in the garden, suddenly the cat ran off to the principal’s office. Shining Saotome was trying to summon Muse, the goddess of music, but he made a mistake and summoned Satan instead. Satan took Haruka as a hostage and demanded to trade her for Shining Saotome’s body. To keep her safe, Shining Saotome had to accept.. and now he’s possessed by Satan. He sealed music for the sake of world domination and noticed that Haruka has Muse’s power in her. Just before he attacked her, Kuppul came to rescue her. It kissed Haruka and turned into a human. He took Haruka to escape since Satan couldn’t get out from the principal’s room for now. He introduced himself as Aijima Cecil, the prince of Agna Palace — a country blessed by Muse, infamous for making musical instruments. His relatives didn’t approve him because he’s half Japanese, and so they threw him away to Japan after cursing him into a cat. He needs true love and the melody of love to lift his curse. Apparently Satan managed to curse Haruka as well. Now everytime the day changes, she’d leap through time and wake up one month later. They need Agna’s song to seal Satan, but the musical score was scattered all over the school. Cecil needs Haruka’s skill to help him in sealing Satan and asked for her help. She accepted and they kissed to seal the contract. May Haruka woke up and found it’s already May. Music was really erased from the world, as music instruments lost their sound and singers lost their voice. Now that they’re bound by a contract, Haruka can understand Cecil even when he’s in his cat form. They found a mysterious letter that said the six guys are being controlled by Satan, so they decided to take a look. At school, they saw Otoya in the rooftop. He called out to them and spoke like Shining Saotome. After getting through the Satan-controlled-zombie-students in the school building, they found Otoya on the roof. He told them about his family and his reason to be an idol, and asked Haruka to give him her everything — including her skills and future. Haruka thought he won’t be happy even if she did that and said she wants to hear his own song. This broke Satan’s curse and Otoya’s consciousness returned. Cecil and Haruka released Otoya from the curse, and they got the guitar score for Otoya to play. They met Ryuuya after that, who seems to be the only sane person in the school except them. He told them that he found a place they can use for their hideout, which is a recording room under the dorms. June This month Haruka received a love letter from Tokiya in front of her room. She went to see him despite Cecil saying that it’s a trap. She was really surprised when she found HAYATO waiting for her in the promised place. He tried to kiss her but luckily Cecil came to stop him, since apparently their contract will be erased if Haruka kissed other guys. HAYATO suggested they have a tokimeki match, since Satan knows Haruka can’t resist her beloved idol. Both HAYATO and Cecil whispered sweet words to Haruka, and she got all dreamy thanks to HAYATO’s words. Cecil then told her to sing, which broke Satan’s curse on Tokiya. They released Tokiya from the curse and received the second score, also telling him about their secret hideout. Back at the dorms, Cecil said he gets sad if Haruka kisses other guys. He also apologized for kissing her by force to transform into human. July Cecil was missing when Haruka woke up, so she went to school looking for him. She found him there, along with a poltergeist Masato. He lured them by playing the piano and tied them up with chains. Then he started ripping Haruka’s clothes and unbuttoning her shirt, ultimately thinking of doing the ultimate secret technique of skirt-flipping. Cecil couldn’t stand seeing Haruka got harassed and broke free from his chains. He was wounded, but used all of his power to break Haruka’s chains. The worried Haruka hugged him when she was free, and Cecil kissed her forehead in return. This made Masato embarrassed enough to return to his own body, and they used this chance to release him from Satan’s curse. They got the third score as well. Masato panicked upon hearing what he did to Haruka, thinking of committing seppuku to pay for his sins. Haruka asked for his help instead and told Masato about their hideout. August Cecil told Haruka that his uncle and cousins are greedy bastards who won’t be able to use Muse’s power the right way. His father fell sick and Cecil was thrown out of the country, so now they’re ruling Agna Palace. He knows that the country will be destroyed in their hands. They met a female zombie-student at school, wearing a rose on her chest. Cecil noticed that the rose was the source of the brainwash. After resting for a while, they went to the pool and were greeted by Ren and his harem — a bunch of girls with roses just like the one they met before. Ren tied Haruka to a darts board and challenged Cecil to play 501 with him using poisonous roses instead of normal darts. If he lost, Ren will present his soul to Satan and Haruka will join his harem. Cecil almost gave up because the last point he needs was so dangerously close to Haruka. But she asked him to throw it, since she believed in him. Cecil then won the game and they noticed that Ren wasn’t brainwashed by Satan. He did it just because he’s interested in them. They received the sax score, and Ren joined their group. Back in her room, Cecil told Haruka that he must go back to his country after they gathered all the scores. He has to make a contract with Muse to seal Satan forever. Only a king can do it, and he can’t touch any female or else the contract will break. By this time Haru was already in love with Cecil, but she couldn’t say it. September This month they met Natsuki at school. Muse keeps appearing in his dreams, telling him to give his heart’s score to Haruka. But before they could do that, Satsuki suddenly appeared in a separate body and took Natsuki away. He challenged them to a hide-and-seek to find Natsuki, but they’ll get a penalty if they caught Satsuki by mistake. He kept tricking them, hiding the aura of Satan inside of him and pretending to be Natsuki. Everytime he caught them, he sent them to a forest far away from the school. Cecil and Haruka used their power to teleport back, but it drained her energy. Eventually Satsuki came to the forest after sending them there, ready to trick them again. But suddenly the real Natsuki appeared to stop him. He asked Satsuki to fight together since he knew Satsuki was only trying to protect him. Satsuki was convinced and merged with Natsuki again. Cecil and Haruka released him from Satan’s curse and got the viola score. October It’s Sho’s turn. Cecil and Haruka met him on the ground, running away from Kaoru while holding a box. Apparently Satan cursed him and his mental age went back to five, while his 10-years memories were sealed inside the box. Kaoru told them that it’s a special safety box that will explode if they open it the wrong way, but luckily Cecil knows how to open it. Sho tried to fight Kaoru while Haruka and Cecil were trying to open the box. However, Satan isn’t stupid. Even after they managed to open it, he placed a curse on Sho that will make him get a heart attack when magic is used on him. They can’t release Sho from his curse, but luckily Ryuuya soon came to the rescue. He already did some research and knows how to transfer curses, so he took Sho’s curse and moved it to himself. Sho was free and got the violin score, but Ryuuya passed out. He’s still alive though, just unconscious after saving his students. November Haruka woke up to find Cecil hugging her, saying he wants to always stay with her in his sleep. He panicked and apologized when he woke up, saying that it’s because he’s used to being like that whenever he’s in his cat form.ven though they managed to gather all the scores, they couldn’t find the song necessary to seal Satan. So Haruka decided to make it herself with Cecil and everyone’s help. One day after Cecil turned back into Kuppul, a brainwashed Ringo suddenly came and took Haruka to the principal’s office. Cecil soon came, using all of his remaining power to turn into a human. They sang the Aguna’s song that they made, which stopped Satan for a while. It was enough for them to escape, but Cecil collapsed when they went back to the dorms. He used his power too much to turn into a human. December Haruka met Ringo in the garden. He said their song was so wonderful he was released from Satan’s brainwash, which made Haruka believed in him. However, it’s only a trick to get close to her. Ringo kissed Haruka on the lips, erasing the contract she made with Cecil. She couldn’t understand what Kuppul says anymore ever since. She eventually finished writing the song with everyone’s help. She was talking with Kuppul in her room when suddenly the love song in her heart turned into a blinding light, and Cecil’s curse was lifted. They also got the last score that turns out to be hidden in Cecil’s heart all along. Now that his curse is gone, Cecil confessed to Haruka and she said she loves him too. They had their first real kiss after that, a kiss not for their contract. January Cecil and Haruka faced the final battle against Satan. Their friends played their song through the speaker in the principal office’s room, and Cecil sang while Haruka tried to protect him from Satan’s attacks. Using Otoya’s rosario and Masato’s juzu beads, that is. Satan was defeated and Shining Saotome returned to normal. When Cecil introduced himself, Shining Saotome suddenly asked his mother’s name: Aijima Kotomi. Σ（＠д＠；） He was impressed with their song and wanted Cecil to join the school and aim for debut after winning the graduation audition. Cecil initially refused since he had to go home, but Ryuuya and Ringo came informing that thanks to Satan Agna Palace was in a grave situation. They closed off the airport and didn’t let anyone come into the country. Since he couldn’t return, Cecil agreed to be Haruka’s partner for the audition. February Ringo invited the two of them to watch Song Station from the studio. That way Cecil will have more knowledge regarding idols. He was so happy that he jumped and sang on stage during the live show, and he was so great that the director let him sing. This caused the people in Agna Palace to find out about him, and his uncle wanted to bring him back. He told Haruka that tomorrow some messengers from his country will come to pick him up. Haruka cried and asked him to put an end for her first, since they won’t be able to meet again after he left. Cecil agreed to stay with her until they finish writing the song and kissed her. March Cecil and Haruka spent the rest of their remaining time together hiding in the underground recording room. They eventually managed to finish their song, and the graduation audition came inevitably. Both knew that this would be the last time they can stay together, and Cecil is leaving “song” for her in his place. They all have their dreams, but their paths are different. They were chased by the messengers on the way to school, but Ringo came to help them. They reached the auditorium safely and Cecil hugged Haruka in the backstage. He kissed her for the last time and said their hearts will always be connected no matter how far they’re apart. True Love Ending They won the audition and were accepted into Shining Agency. Cecil came to talk to Haruka in the backstage, and suddenly Muse came down and took over her body. It was then when the messengers from Agna Palace found them, so she was taken along with Cecil to his country as the priestess of Muse. She was seen as a goddess there. Both of them are still working for Shining Agency, since Shining Saotome wants to sell Cecil’s CDs in Japan. Cecil took Haruka to rest for a while after she finished writing a song, where they get all raburabu. They were interrupted when it was time for her to get worshipped, so Cecil said they will continue tonight. He will always stay by her side. Love Ending Cecil went back to Agna Palace after winning the audition, but he promised Haruka that he’ll come back someday — after completely sealing Satan and stabilizing his country. He gave her a necklace before he left, which is a treasure kept by the royal family. A few years passed and Haruka is now working for Shining Agency. She’s busy, but from time to time she’d kiss the necklace Cecil gave her to ease her loneliness. One day she received a letter from Cecil, and he suddenly appeared to hug her when she was about to read it. He already fulfilled his duty as the king, and now he came back for his dream: to sing her songs. He was jealous of the necklace, but Haruka can kiss the real thing from now on. Friend Ending Muse came down to Haruka’s body during the final battle. This caused Shining Saotome to break free from Satan’s possession before Muse had the chance to do anything. He completely destroyed Satan after that, so they don’t need to seal him anymore. Impressed with their song, Shining Saotome employed Haruka and Cecil in his agency.Cecil and Haruka are now living in Shining Agency’s dorms. He has the key to her room and thus spent most of his time with her. Shining suddenly came to interrupt their raburabu time though, dragging Cecil to practice and called him the “best tsundere” when he refused. He grabbed Cecil, who also grabbed Haruka, and jumped down from the 7th floor. Haruka thought that this kind of days will continue for a while. Source Credits: koiiro.wordpress Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria Artist:Cecil Aijima (Kousuke Toriumi) 01. Eternity Love02. 愛と夢とアナタと03. Eternity Love （off vocal）04. 愛と夢とアナタと （off vocal） Debut Anime Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Haruka cares for Cecil because he was the cat that Haruka takes care of and usually they are seen together when Haruka is alone or depressed. Other(s) He get's along pretty with the six main guys except Natsuki, whom he dislike, because of this, Natsuki found him cute and likes petting him when he found out that he was that cat all along, much to Cecil's annoyance, despite this, he and Natsuki sometimes gets along well and offers to teach Cecil their japanese culture. Game Appearance Trivia *During Original or Repeat game, he only pops out once in each of the six guys' routes, giving Haruka advice. The exception is in his route he finally appears. Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:CD